denkoldekrigfandomcom_da-20200214-history
OPEC
OPEC (Organization of the Petroleum Exporting Countries) er en organisation bestående af 12 lande, der har det til fælles, at deres økonomi påvirkes væsentligt af olieeksport. OPEC's hovedformål er at sørge for stabile og rimelige oliepriser. OPEC-landene råder ifølge de officielle tal over ca. 75% af verdens beviste oliereserver og står for 40% af olieudbuddet. Indholdsfortegnelse skjul 1 Historie 1.1 Olieembargoen i 1973 2 Oliereserver 3 Medlemsstater 4 Se også 5 Henvisning redigérHistorie OPEC blev stiftet i 1960 på en konference i Bagdad af Iran, Irak, Kuwait, Saudi Arabien og Venezuela. Formålet med at stifte organisation var at skabe en organisation der kunne sørge for at landene fik noget ud af deres store olieressourcer. Og for at de 5 lande, der på det tidspunkt var forholdsvist fattige u-lande kunne stå imod de store oliefirmaer. redigérOlieembargoen i 1973 Hovedartikel: Oliekrisen 1973 Oliepriser 1861-2007 (blå linje: Nominelle priser; orange linje: 2008-dollars). Den stadigt uløste arabisk-israelske konflikt førte til sidst til det svar, som transformerede OPEC til en formidabel politisk kraft. Efter Seksdageskrigen i 1967 dannede de arabiske medlemmer af OPEC, en egen gruppe,Organization of Arab Petroleum Exporting Countries (OAPEC), for at give politikken center-status og udøve pres mod Vesten på grund af dets støtte til Israel. Ægypten og Syrien sluttede sig til sidstnævnte gruppering for at hjælpe med at artikulere dens mål, skønt de ikke selv var større olieproducenter. Senere, med Yom Kippur krigen, galvaniseredes den arabiske opinion. Oprørte over den nød-genforsyning som blev sat i værk og som havde hjulpet Israel med at modstå de ægyptiske og syriske styrker, indførte den arabiske verden en olieembargo mod USA og Vesteuropa, som resulterede i Oliekrisen i 1973 I de følgende år fortsatte olieprisen med at svinge meget med en stor stigning i 1979 og et stort fald i 1986. Organisation begyndte dog at se at det vil være fordelagtigt at holde en nogenlunde konstant oliepris. Det er dog ikke lykkedes for OPEC og i august 2005 nåede olieprisen i New York for første gang over $70 efter i 1998 at have været nede omkring $10. redigérOliereserver Hvor store OPEC's samlede oliereserver reelt er, er vanskeligt at besvare. Tallet for "beviselige oliereserever", der er den almene standard for måling af oliereserver, blev i 1980'erne afgørende for, hvor meget olie, hvert enkelt OPEC-land måtte sælge. OPEC-landende opjusterede derfor disse tal kraftigt (mellem 47 og 197%). Derudover nedjusteres tallene ikke, på trods af, at man dagligt pumper store mængder olie op. (Se ASPO's oversigt over olieopskrivninger i OPEC-landene). Om OPEC har så store olieressourcer, som de påstår, kan derfor betragtes som værende tvivlsomt. redigérMedlemsstater I parentes måned og år for optagelse Afrika Algeriet (juli 1969) Angola (2007) Libyen (december 1962) Nigeria (juli 1971) Mellemøsten De Forenede Arabiske Emirater (november 1967) Kuwait (september 1960) Irak (september 1960) Iran (september 1960) Qatar (december 1961) Saudi-Arabien (september 1960) Sydamerika Ecuador (1963-1993 og igen 2007) Venezuela (september 1960) Tidligere medlemsstater Gabon (1975-1995) Indonesien (december 1962 -2008) redigérSe også OAPEC, en udbrydergruppe dannet i 1968, bestående af arabiske medlemmer af OPEC. redigérHenvisning Wikimedia Commons har billeder og/eller lyd med forbindelse til: OPEC